What Can Not be Undone
by Aniron2
Summary: Cassie Jane Small never really fit in, she was home schooled from the time she was 11 to 17. But when when she gets accepted to Underwater University of Magic, new adventures await her. Meeting and making new friends and also a an old enemy. Cassie's dark
1. Nightmare

Chapter One: Nightmares  
  
"Cassie, run!" came her brother's voice from  
  
the living room. Cassie hid under the stairs in the  
  
cupboard.  
  
"Stand back, boy," said a deep and menacing  
  
voice. There was a blast of red light, which she could  
  
see even from her hiding place.  
  
"Greg!" Cassie said in a whisper. A single tear ran  
  
down her cheek. Then there were two  
  
piercing screams,  
  
and a blinding stream of green light.  
  
"No!" Cassie sat up in her bed, her  
  
long  
  
brown hair hanging limp over her face. The room was  
  
dark, and her owl, Sunny, was hooting like mad. Her  
  
door creaked open; a small blonde head poked in.  
  
"Cassie? Are you all right?" the owner of the head  
  
asked as she walked over to Cassie's bedside. She put  
  
her hand on Cassie's leg.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." She turned to the girl.  
  
"Virginia! What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Well, you're the one who shouted!"  
  
Virginia said defensively. "Are you really all right?"  
  
Cassie sighed. She had just had a dream - a  
  
memory - about something horrible. How could she be  
  
'really all right'? "Yes, I am. Where are mum and  
  
dad?"  
  
"They went out, and Greg went along.  
  
Kyle is sleeping."  
  
"And you should be too!" Cassie said,  
  
getting out of bed. She grabbed Virginia's hand and  
  
dragged her back to her own room. "Now stay in here.  
  
You're gonna get it if mum finds out you were awake."  
  
I'm gonna get it, she amended in her own mind. After  
  
all, it was Cassie who was supposed to be in charge  
  
here. "Just get back in bed." Virginia crawled under  
  
the covers. Cassie tucked her in and walked back to  
  
her room. She turned on the light, then went to  
  
inspect the calendar on the wall next to her bed.  
  
Her room was filled with all sorts of wizarding  
  
things. She had posters of a different Quidditch team  
  
in each corner of her room, a poster of The Weird  
  
Sisters hanging over her bed, and moving  
  
pictures of her and her family all over her walls. Her  
  
barn owl Sunny was sleeping soundly again. A Nimbus  
  
2000 racing broom was leaning on her desk chair, blue  
  
robes with moons and stars on them were scattered  
  
everywhere. But Cassie went unerringly for her  
  
calendar and flipped the it to  
  
September first.  
  
It was marked in red marker; "Term begins at  
  
Underwater University of Magic." She smiled with  
  
satisfaction when she saw it. Only a week left now,  
  
she kept telling herself. She turned off the purple  
  
lamp and crawled back into bed. It took her what  
  
seemed like hours to get back to sleep, but when she  
  
finally did, it seemed only minutes before her mother  
  
came in to wake her.  
  
Cassie climbed out of bed reluctantly, and walked  
  
sheepishly downstairs in her blue dressing gown. When  
  
she  
  
arrived at the breakfast table her brothers Greg and  
  
Kyle were already eating. But, oddly enough, Virginia  
  
wasn't there. She must still have been asleep. Her  
  
father was engrossed in the muggle newspaper, and her  
  
mother was reading the Daily Prophet. There were  
  
on in the center of the table. Cassie sat  
  
down and helped herself to some pancakes and orange  
  
juice. "Morning," she greeted everyone with a yawn.  
  
No one looked up. No one even seemed to notice her  
  
presence except her older brother Greg, who simply  
  
mumbled. Greg had brown hair and grey eyes, he was  
  
well built and had a mellow voice. He kept shoveling  
  
pancakes into his mouth. Cassie's mother looked up at  
  
him in disgust. "Slow down dear, or you're going to  
  
choke," she chided him. Ignoring her completely, he  
  
continued to gulp down his meal.  
  
"We're going to go get your school supplies  
  
today," her father said without looking up. Mr. Small  
  
was a tall black-haired man, who had a deep voice. He  
  
had gentle grey eyes, the same color as Greg's.  
  
Cassie looked up with a very pleased smile on her  
  
face. "We are!? I'll go get cleaned up then." With new  
  
energy she hopped up from the table and ran toward the  
  
stairs.  
  
Mr. Small called after her, "No, no, you're going to  
  
be watching Kyle and Virginia."  
  
Cassie was upstairs by now. "Yeah, fine" she called  
  
down. "As long as they don't nag and ask me to buy  
  
them something, when I'm looking for books and new  
  
robes."  
  
"No, Cassie, I mean you're staying here!" Mr. Small  
  
yelled back. Cassie, shocked, came running back down  
  
the stairs. Her long hair was in a very messy  
  
ponytail, as though she had been in the middle of  
  
putting it up when she had stopped.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not going? You said we're going  
  
to go get my supplies for Underwater University. And,  
  
and I need to get new robes!"  
  
"I already bought you some, dear and all the potion  
  
vials, and all the quills and parchments you'll need."  
  
Mrs. Small said from behind the Daily Prophet, "All we  
  
need to do is get your books." Mrs. Small was a tall,  
  
brown haired woman with green eyes, a pale complexion,  
  
and a pleasant sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah, well, I still want to come along, mum! They're  
  
going to be mine, after all!" Cassie said in protest.  
  
"Oh, right, mum, can I come with? I need to get some  
  
new potion vials." Greg, attracted by the  
  
conversation, had finally looked up from his now empty  
  
plate.  
  
Mrs. Small smiled at him, "Of course dear."  
  
Cassie's jaw dropped, "Okay, so you let the human  
  
garbage disposal go with  
  
you and not me?! Are you mad?"  
  
Mr. Small looked up from his paper. "Don't talk to  
  
your mother like that," he reprimanded her. "Gregory  
  
is older than you are, he can handle more. When  
  
you're his age, you can come too."  
  
"But Dad, I've never been to any parts of the  
  
wizarding world. We've always lived in cities and  
  
towns packed with nothing but muggles. I want to go, I  
  
want to see! Please?"  
  
"No and that's final!" Mr. Small said with a stern  
  
voice. "Now go upstairs and wake up your sister."  
  
Cassie walked up stairs without enthusiasm, shouting  
  
into her sister's room as she passed, "Get up,  
  
Virginia! Dad says."  
  
Then she walked across the hall to her own room and  
  
sat down on her bed. Sunny was still asleep on his  
  
perch, and the pictures of her family were all waving  
  
and smiling at her, as though to lighten her mood.  
  
She picked up her wand from the dresser next to her  
  
bed. It was 11 inches, made of maple, and with a  
  
unicorn hair at its center. If the hair was still  
  
there. She was beginning to doubt that. The wand was  
  
all beaten up; it had chinks in it. It  
  
wasn't new and  
  
shiny like Greg's wand had been when he started at  
  
university. Cassie sighed, hoping that her mother  
  
would change her mind, that she'd come up to her room  
  
and say, 'Cassie you want to go with us? Get ready,  
  
then.'   
  
Sunny had just woken up, he hooted at her softly.  
  
Cassie turned to him. "An old beat up wand. Yeah,  
  
that's what I really wanted. My mum's old wand." Sunny  
  
hooted again in reply. "I wish it were all nice and  
  
smooth. Like Greg's." With a sigh, she stood up and  
  
put the wand back on the dresser. And now she had to  
  
spend the day with the children, pretending everything  
  
was all right.  
  
Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Small went out again.  
  
"They always go out! They're never home!" Cassie said,  
  
knocking a lamp over in her frustration.  
  
"Come on now Cass, they're just busy people, that's  
  
all," Greg said mildly, picking the lamp back up  
  
again. At least this time he'd stayed home to watch  
  
Kyle and Virginia. But still, he wasn't here to watch  
  
her! Couldn't he just let her be miserable in peace?  
  
She scoffed and ran to her room where she flopped down  
  
on her bed. It's no fair!, she thought. Why do they  
  
always let themselves go out! It's rare that I even  
  
leave this house!  
  
Cassie rolled over on her bed; Sunny was  
  
hooting and flying around his cage, and the stars  
  
outside shone brightly against their navy blue  
  
background. Cassie got up and let Sunny out. He flew  
  
out the window and into the night. There came a soft  
  
knocking on her bedroom door; followed by her  
  
brother's voice, "Cass, come on now. You're being  
  
silly. Mum and Dad have a right to go out-"  
  
"Yeah well I have a right too," Cassie  
  
interjected, "but you don't see me going! You go out  
  
with them all the time!" Cassie interjected, "It's not  
  
fair!" Cassie put her face in her pillow; she didn't  
  
want to hear her brother's infuriatingly reasonable  
  
words anymore. She had had enough; she hated how the  
  
adults got to go out and she had to stay home. It  
  
wasn't as though she wasn't practically an adult  
  
herself. She'd be starting University in a few weeks,  
  
for heaven's sake!   
  
"Well, Cassie, I'm sorry, but it's just not allowed.  
  
So this 'right' you're complaining about, it's not  
  
really there." Greg said carefully, trying not to  
  
sound harsh, trying not to sound as though he was  
  
closing doors to her.  
  
"Thanks Greg, that helps a lot!" Cassie said, her  
  
voice and tears muffled by the pillow.  
  
Greg grinned sympathetically and walked out of  
  
Cassie's room. "Glad to serve."  
  
Cassie didn't sleep that night; instead she lay awake  
  
until her parents came home. When they finally did,  
  
it was about two in the morning. When she heard  
  
their  
  
footsteps on the stairs outside, Cassie quietly  
  
walked  
  
into the hallway and over to the stairs. As she  
  
listened, the front door opened, and she could  
  
hear the  
  
sound of her father's hushed voice echoing throughout  
  
the entrance hall, along with the muted sobs of her  
  
mother.  
  
"Don't worry, Abby dear, she'll be safe." She could  
  
hear her father saying.  
  
"Oh, Daniel I, I don't want her to get hurt, that's  
  
all. How can that be wrong?" Her words were broken by  
  
her sobs. Fascinated, certain they were speaking  
  
about her, Cassie inched closer to the stairway.  
  
"She won't, I promise." A strange mellow voice  
  
floated up from the bottom of the stairs; Cassie had  
  
never heard this one before. She was certain she  
  
would have remembered.  
  
"I swear, Alan, if anything and I mean anything - "  
  
"Abby. Don't worry. You have the promise of the DADWL  
  
second class, if I may be so bold as to remind  
  
you.  
  
Listen, just relax. I'll see you tomorrow night.  
  
Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," both of her parents answered in unison.  
  
They headed for the stairs; Cassie, suddenly realizing  
  
where she was and what she was doing, ran for it. She  
  
was in her bed, eyes closed, but the time her bedroom  
  
door creaked open and her mother and father popped  
  
their heads in.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Abby. Come on, let her sleep."  
  
Her father held her mother's shoulders firmly and  
  
steered her back to the hall.  
  
"I just hope you're right," Cassie heard her mother  
  
answer as they went to look in on the others. Then  
  
there came a soft hooting noise. Sunny had returned  
  
from his nightly flight. She opened the window so he  
  
could return to his cage. Then she lay back in bed,  
  
thinking about her parents and what the mysterious  
  
stranger - the DADWL, he'd called himself - had said  
  
only a few minutes before.  
  
Chapter Two: First Freedom  
  
"I'm going to Underwater University today!" Cassie  
  
yelled, right before she tripped down the last few  
  
steps and hit her head on the mirror at the bottom.  
  
Even this did not quell her enthusiasm, and she stood  
  
up and took a bow like a successful gymnast. "I'm  
  
okay!" she said to her staring parents, and walked  
  
over to the breakfast table. It was September first;  
  
Cassie had been ready to leave since five o'clock, and  
  
at last it was nine and everyone was awake. Mr. Small,  
  
recovered from his fright, had returned to reading the  
  
paper. Mrs. Small was still staring blankly into  
  
space toward where Cassie had fallen, Kyle and  
  
Virginia were fighting over the last piece of bacon , and Greg  
  
had 3 eggs on his plate alone with 4 pieces of toast.  
  
Cassie was wearing her school robes and had her hair  
  
in a tight ponytail. She was almost afraid to eat -  
  
what if she dropped something on her beautiful robes?!  
  
"So, when are we leaving?" she asked eagerly. No one  
  
answered. "Hello?" she repeated. "I said, when are we  
  
leaving?"  
  
"At ten thirty." Mr. Small said with a quiet  
  
sigh. "Are you  
  
all packed?"  
  
"Yes! I've been packed for a week now!" Cassie said,  
  
flopping down into a chair. Maybe she really wouldn't  
  
have anything. She was too nervous to eat anyhow.  
  
"It says we go to Dock three and five eighths. That's  
  
odd."  
  
Greg gave a small laugh, distracted from his food as  
  
he almost never was. Cassie looked over at him.  
  
"Compared to Platform 9 and three quarters?!?" He set  
  
down his fork and looked up. "Isn't everything a  
  
little 'odd' in the wizarding world? Compared to the  
  
muggle world, I mean."  
  
"I suppose you're right." She shrugged and looked  
  
over at Kyle and Virginia. Kyle had syrup on his face  
  
and Virginia had butter in her hair. Cassie gave a  
  
small laugh. "You guys look like pancakes yourselves!  
  
Mum?" she asked, turning her attention to the  
  
quietest member of the family. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mrs. Small blinked and finally looked at Cassie.  
  
"Good morning dear," she said, as if she had just  
  
noticed that Cassie was here.  
  
At 10:30, Mr. and Mrs. Small left the house. Cassie  
  
had been sitting in the car for fifteen minutes  
  
already, nearly jumping on the seat in her excitement  
  
to get going. What would happen if she started the  
  
car herself, she wondered idly. She'd probably crash.  
  
Greg, Kyle and Virginia appeared in the door way to  
  
see her off as her parents got in the front seat.  
  
"Have fun Cassie!" Virginia said, and Kyle repeated  
  
the same thing. Greg just waved. They were off; off  
  
to Dock three and five eighths. Cassie restrained  
  
herself from laughing wildly; that would not help her  
  
cause.  
  
When they finally arrived at the docks, Cassie checked  
  
her letter again. 'Dock three and five eighths.' She  
  
walked around not sure what to do. There weren't walls  
  
like there were in the London train station, and it  
  
wasn't at all obvious where you could get through the  
  
barrier - if there was one. Her parents weren't sure  
  
either.  
  
"It has to be around here somewhere," Mr. Small said.  
  
They stood about half-way in between docks 3 and 4.  
  
Cassie looked around, wondering if something would  
  
happen. There were a lot of people around, fisherman,  
  
sailors, and others. But none that looked even close  
  
to being wizardly. Cassie's stomach did flips and  
  
turns. She had no idea if they were in the right  
  
place. What if we missed it?, she worried. What if the boat already came, and she was stuck waiting for  
  
next year? Then she spotted a boy just about her own  
  
age, or a little older, with dirty blond hair who was  
  
carrying a large trunk and wearing robes, wizard  
  
robes. Cassie sighed, relieved to find someone who  
  
looked like he knew what he was doing.  
  
He was walking calmly toward the ocean as Cassie  
  
watched, not sure what he was about to do. It looked  
  
as though he was just about to take a swim, robes,  
  
trunk and all. Then magically boards of wood appeared  
  
below his feet, plank by plank as he continued his  
  
even walk. Cassie's jaw dropped, and she hastened to  
  
follow him. But then she realized the boards  
  
disappeared behind him as quickly as they appeared  
  
before him, just as each of his feet left it. He  
  
reached a red plank and stopped, about fifteen feet  
  
off the shore. He took out his wand and tapped it in  
  
mid-air without saying a word, then stepped out onto  
  
the water as Cassie stared, horrified. Surely he  
  
would drown! But no, he stood there momentarily  
  
suspended then proceeded to descend slowly down into  
  
the ocean with no apparent water protection.  
  
Cassie looked back at her parents. Mr. Small's mouth  
  
was hanging open, but Mrs. Small just stood there  
  
looking calm as ever. Maybe a little pale. She looked  
  
down at Cassie. "Go on, dear," she said. "Have fun,  
  
and send us a letter every week! Bye, now." Mr. Small  
  
stepped forward to hug Cassie, and after a moment her  
  
mother followed suit.  
  
"Bye," she replied back, returning the  
  
hug. She walked forward, hoping this would work for  
  
her as it had for the boy. She walked onto the dock,  
  
and saw to her relief that indeed it was there, and  
  
continued to be there as she walked. She was careful  
  
not to look back. There she was at the red plank. As  
  
the boy had done, Cassie gripped her wand in her  
  
trembling hand and tapped it, and took one last look  
  
at the above ground as she stepped out onto the water.  
  
Cassie swallowed hard; she then realized that the  
  
water stayed away from her, as though she were in a  
  
bubble. Her weight dragged the bubble down, until it  
  
closed over her head, and the water closed over it.  
  
She turned and gave one last wave at her parents. The  
  
bubble floated slowly making its way down though the  
  
sea into its depths. On the way, Cassie saw marvelous  
  
sea life, fish swimming by in schools and a great  
  
white shark that stopped only for a second to look  
  
Cassie in the eye before moving onward. Finally after  
  
what seemed like hours, an enormous underwater school  
  
came into sight. "Wow Sunny, look at that," she  
  
breathed. Sunny, awakened by his unexpected  
  
surroundings, had awakened with a start and was now  
  
hooting and flying around his cage. They sank further,  
  
and she could see the castle, the Quidditch field and  
  
some other buildings that she couldn't quite make out.  
  
The bubble made its way down to the entrance of the  
  
underwater grounds. The university had a dome-like  
  
roof that stretched over the whole place. It was  
  
bewitched to look like the sky, the sun rising and  
  
setting just as it would above the water. It seemed to  
  
provide light in the deep dark depths of the sea. The  
  
water was kept magically out as if by invisible walls.  
  
The bubble floated through a tunnel which led into the  
  
bigger balloon that would be her home. It popped;  
  
Cassie dragged her trunk forward and walked into the  
  
Grand Hall. Delicious smells were coming out of one  
  
of the main rooms off of the Hall. That had better be  
  
lunch!, she thought. She'd never managed to swallow a  
  
bite of breakfast. Someone else would deal with her  
  
trunk; she had to eat! She set all her things down.  
  
"I'll see you later Sunny," she said and walked off,  
  
stomach churning with excitement.  
  
Outside the door, though, she paused. This was what  
  
she'd been so nervous and so excited about. She took  
  
a deep breath, clutched her necklace for strength, and  
  
pushed the door open.  
  
Inside were more people than she'd ever seen in one  
  
place before. They were scattered around the room, at  
  
little round tables, bigger long ones, booths, or just  
  
sitting on the windowsills. And the food..! It  
  
looked wonderful, and her fears momentarily forgotten,  
  
she walked up to the nearest table. It was one of the  
  
rectangular ones, it was covered with food, and it was  
  
occupied. A tall boy with dirty-blond hair - was it  
  
the same boy she'd seen at the dock? - sat with his  
  
back almost exactly to her before an empty plate,  
  
lounging in his chair with one leg stretched out under  
  
the table and the other knee pushed up against the  
  
table's top. Around him sat two girls and a boy. All  
  
were apparently involved in an animated conversation.  
  
"Well, everything just stops. As far as I knew, one  
  
second I was looking for that fancy bit of shiny paper  
  
my sister gave me, and the next I was in St. Mungo's a  
  
hundred years later being hovered over by all kinds of  
  
crazy people," the blond boy was saying as Cassie  
  
approached.  
  
"Adam!" one of the girls whispered, seeing Cassie for  
  
the first time. "New kid!"  
  
The knee came crashing down off the table, and the  
  
boy stood up and turned. "Hello, there, New Kid.  
  
Care to join us?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Cassie Jane!" she told him. "But my  
  
friends call me Cassie. Can I sit here? Or is this  
  
seat saved?"  
  
"Go right ahead, there's plenty of room. I'm Adam,  
  
by the way," he caught her eye focusing on the badge  
  
pinned inconspicuously on his somewhat  
  
battered-looking green robes. "And I'm a prefect,  
  
yes, but don't worry about that. I'm not in it to get  
  
people into trouble. May I introduce Driana, Lisbet,  
  
and Cavenleigh." Each of the three smiled at Cassie  
  
as their name was mentioned. Driana was the girl  
  
who'd noticed Cassie first; she had curly brown hair  
  
down almost to her waist, and couldn't have been more  
  
than five feet tall! Lisbet was a bored-looking  
  
redhead, thin as she could be and still standing, and  
  
Cavenleigh's wide blue eyes looked friendly, but very  
  
shy.   
  
Cassie smiled. "Well I'm Cassie Jane, like I said  
  
before. But you can just call me Cassie! My other  
  
friends do." She hesitated before continuing, "Well,  
  
at least they would if I had any friends." She sighed.  
  
"You see, I never made any real friends. The people in  
  
the town where I lived thought my family was a little  
  
odd. All the parents forbid their kids to play with me  
  
or even talk to me." Cassie's eyes grew heavy. She  
  
looked down at the table, her long hair gently falling  
  
over her face. Then she looked back up and said,  
  
"Well, that was then, this is now!" With that  
  
thought, she smiled a little.  
  
"Exactly," Driana told her. "And 'now', you ought to  
  
have some lunch or your 'later' is going to be awfully  
  
hungry. Go on, stop staring at it and start eating  
  
some of it!"  
  
Cassie served herself something that looked like  
  
squash, and Adam continued the conversation. "Lived  
  
with the Muggles, did you?" he said sympathetically.  
  
"Well, don't worry, no one's going to be scared of you  
  
here. Unless, of course, you're scary." He grinned.  
  
"Well, I...." Cassie stopped talking and laughed  
  
uneasily. Her eyes wandered around the dining hall.  
  
Then she looked back at other dishes on the table,  
  
grabbed a random serving spoon and put something on  
  
her plate. She sighed, sad and depressed. She wanted  
  
to go home. She'd just arrived and now she wanted to  
  
leave. No, that wasn't what she wanted to do. She  
  
marshaled her strength and looked up from her plate  
  
with a forced half smile.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it," Adam told her.  
  
"Sorry if it came out wrong."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about him," Lisbet put in, her  
  
first word in the conversation. "He never learned to  
  
think before he speaks."  
  
"Oh, no! It didn't come out wrong." Cassie paused,  
  
taking a bite of pizza-flavored potato. She took her  
  
time chewing and swallowing before trying to explain,  
  
"It's just that...no, never mind." She couldn't do  
  
it. She sighed and returned to eating.  
  
Lisbet checked her watch as she spoke; her eyes  
  
widened. "Oh," she said, looking at the dining hall's  
  
clock for confirmation. "It's nearly one thirty I've got  
  
class!"  
  
"Muggle Studies with Professor Franke?" Driana asked in excitement. "I  
  
didn't know you were taking that! Here, I'll walk  
  
with you - and I heard Professor Franke's a genius!  
  
Bye, guys! Bye, Cassie!" And the two girls  
  
disappeared.  
  
"Got a one-thirty?" Adam asked.  
  
"Uh, no, actually."   
  
"Right then, but I've got a two o'clock, charms  
  
tutorial, so I'll be heading out in not too much  
  
longer." Cavenleigh had disappeared somehow without  
  
either of them noticing. Adam caught her craning her  
  
neck to look for him. "Don't worry about Cavenleigh,  
  
he does that sometimes. He'll be back. Takes him a  
  
while to get used to folks."  
  
"Right..." he went on uncomfortably, clearly  
  
searching for something to take the flavor of the  
  
previous conversation, the one that had upset her so,  
  
out of their minds. "Well then, what house are you  
  
in?"  
  
"Sorry I can't tell you about that ..." Cassie had  
  
started at the same moment, but stopped and tried to  
  
switch gears. "Well, I'm in Iocose house, how 'bout  
  
you?" She waited for a second and before he could  
  
answer switched back to the old topic. "I wish I  
  
could tell you but I can't." There was a sad look on  
  
her face. "Let's just say I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"So you're not actually Cassie, but another girl by  
  
the same name?" Adam asked with a grin. "Since I never  
  
met the other Cassie, I guess I can't mind too much.  
  
Oh, and I'm a Iocose, too."  
  
Cassie grinned. "Cool, we're in the same house. Well,  
  
you're kind of right." Cassie took another bite of her  
  
food.  
  
"Right, listen, I know you want to talk about this,  
  
or want to not talk about this, but talk about it, or  
  
whatever, but could we put it away for a bit?" He  
  
smiled apologetically. "It's nearly two, and I really  
  
must run."  
  
"Of course," Cassie mumbled, disappointed. Her  
  
confession, no matter how much she wanted to make it,  
  
just never would come out. Then she realized  
  
something. "Wait, it's two?!? But then I've got to  
  
get to History of Magic!"  
  
"With Professor Geo? That's right on the third floor second classroom on your left. Have your  
  
equipment - notepaper, quills..?"  
  
"Um. yeah ." she said, searching her pockets for the  
  
items.  
  
"Right, then," and he set off at a good speed out of  
  
the room and down a hall. "Come on, don't want to be  
  
late on the first day!"  
  
By the time they were at the History room, she'd  
  
given up on finding anything to write with, and Adam  
  
lent her some 'foolscap', as he put it, from his own  
  
supply. 


	2. The Secret Hideout

Chapter 3  
The Secret Hideout  
  
The next day was pretty much the same for Cassie, and the next, and the next. Before she knew it the week was over, and it was Saturday. The weekend had finally come, which meant, to Cassie, to go out and explore the campus.  
Cassie woke on Saturday at 9:00 a.m.; she got dressed and walked down to the commonroom. To her surprise no one was there, they all must be down at breakfast, she thought. So, Cassie walked out of the commonroom and walked down the stairs toward the Dining Hall. She was just about to go down the stairs leading to the 4th floor when she ran into Adam. He had his backed turned to her, not moving or saying anything. Cassie smiled and said, "Good morning Adam." He didn't move or anything, "Adam, I said good morning." nothing, "Adam! Are you listening to me?" She put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Cassie jumped back with a gasp and a shriek. Adam was covered with blood, his hands his face, and his robes. "Adam, are you okay?" He gave her a small smile, "I'm fine." Cassie walked a little closer to him. "Adam, you're bleeding. That usually means that one is hurt." She said slowly. His smile grew, "Oh, this isn't my blood." He stepped aside, reviling a body, a dead body. Covered in blood, robes hiding his or hers face. Cassie shrieked once again; "Adam you, you didn't-"Adam started laughing; a cold hard laugh that didn't suit him at all. The laughing grew louder and louder. "No. Adam. No!" Cassie was screaming, "Adam!"  
Cassie woke with a start, to find that someone was standing over her. They had blonde hair and blue eyes, with a sweet voice. "I'm not Adam, I'm Serena! Serena Spelling." Cassie sat up, "What?" Serena smiled and laughed, "You were talking in your sleep." Cassie got up out of bed slowly, "I was?" She said in a daze. "What time is it?" Serena looked outside. "Well, if we don't hurry we'll be late for breakfast. Umm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" "That's because I never gave it to you. I'm Cassie Jane Small." Serena smiled, "Hi Cassie Jane. I'm Serena!" "Um, you already told me your name." Cassie said confused. "Oh that's right I did." She laughed, "Come on, we're gonna be late for breakfast!"  
Cassie got dressed and walked down to the commonroom with Serena. It was empty; everyone was down at breakfast already. They left the commonroom and walked down to the first floor to the Dinning Hall. They opened the doors and went in, she saw Adam, Driana, Lisbet and Cavenleigh sitting at the Iocose table. Cassie walked over to them followed by Serena. Adam noticed her first. "Cassie! Hey!" He said happily waving his hand. "Oh, and who is this?" Cassie didn't even get a chance to open her mouth when, "I'm Serena Spelling!" Serena exclaimed sitting in between Driana and Lisbet, forcing them apart. Cassie went sit on the right of Adam; Cavenleigh was on his left not saying a word. "I just transferred here from well, my house. I was home schooled from my 6th year until now. I'm a sophomore." She said helping herself to some toast and orange juice. Cassie took two pieces of toast some orange juice and a couple pieces of bacon. "Hi Adam. She finally said, Serena gave a mischievous smile and said, "Oh, so this is Adam." Cassie choked on her orange juice. Adam grinned, "So you told her about me eh?" Cassie blushed, "Well, er uhh. Not really." She finally said, Adam looked at her perplexed, "Not really?" He cocked his head, Serena once again spoke before Cassie could open her mouth, "She yelled out your name when she was sleeping this morning." Cassie blushed even more; she put her right hand over her face. Driana and Lisbet giggled, Cavenleigh merely grinned. "Dreaming of me?" He said, Cassie took her hand of her face and put her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, you see it's like this umm I uh." Adam started to laugh, this time the laugh suited him. "It's okay Cassie, really." She blushed once more; "Well best be off to the library then." Driana said standing up, "Library?" Lisbet asked setting her fork down. "Yeah, got an essay to do, got to have it completed by Monday for Transfigurations." Lisbet gasped, "Oh that's right! Oh man, I better be going too see you guys." "Bye," Cassie and Adam said. They got up and left, off to the library. "See you later!" Serena yelled after them. "Hey," She said looking around, "where'd that other guy go off to?" Adam smiled, taking a sip of orange juice. "That's Cavenleigh for you. He probably went along with them." Cassie smiled, and took another bite of her toast.  
  
After breakfast they headed up to the commonroom, Serena stopped outside of the Grand Hall. "I have to be going; I'm supposed to meet someone outside. It was nice meeting you Cassie, Adam." And without another word she left, Cassie waved and Adam said, "See ya." They soon reached a lime stone statue of a bottle-nosed dolphin; the Iocose animal. "Bubbles" Adam said, the statue hopped aside and they went in. Only one person was in the commonroom, a girl with short red hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Cassie you want go check out the campus?" She smiled, "Oh, I'd love to." "Okay, let me go get something I'll be right back." Adam said, running up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. Cassie looked around; she looked over to the short red haired girl, Hmmm, I wonder. She looks a little bit like Lisbet. Maybe they're sister. Cassie thought; she heard a rumbling sound, then "AGHHH!" a boy appeared at the bottom of the steps leading to the boy's dormitory. The girl with the short red hair stood up and ran over to him. "Oh, Devin." She said sounding annoyed; Cassie followed her. "Uh, are you okay?" Cassie said bending down her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. The girl scoffed and helped him up. "He's fine! He's just a bit clumsy that's all." Cassie smiled, "I'm Cassie Jane." She held out her hand after putting her long blonde hair behind her ear. Devin stood there and looked at her, as if she were about to bite him. Cassie withdrew her hand slowly, slightly embarrassed. The red haired girl held her hand out, "I'm Ami Tomoe. This is Devin; don't mind him he acts strange all the time." Cassie giggled, "it's okay, I'm used to people acting weird." Ami smiled half-heartily, "Well, Devin is as strange as they come." Devin blushed and took out his wand, "Slineco!" Ami was still laughing but no sound came from her mouth. Then her face turned from a smile into a scowl. "Sometimes she talks too much!" Devin finally spoke up, his voice was soft he sounded like his voice hadn't changed yet. He had dusts black hair and blue eyes. Adam came rushing back down the stairs, "Ready Cassie?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "Yup, what did you have to do?" She asked carefully, Adam said, "I was feeding my cat. He gets hungry you know." Cassie laughed, "Oh, this is Ami, and this is Devin." Ami waved as she took out her wand, taped her mouth, "I know Adam, and I've been going here for a year now; hello there Adam." Ami said, she had her voice back. "Devin is a freshman though." "I can speak for me' self Ami." He reproachfully, "I'm Devin." Adam smiled, "Hello Ami, nice to meet you Devin. Well, we better go Cassie." "Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Ami, Devin." Ami smiled brightly, "You too." Devin gave Cassie a said sort of smile, Cassie saw this but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Cassie, come on! Close your eyes!" Adam said tugging Cassie out the main doors and onto the front lawn of UUM. In the dome it was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the sun shone brightly, and the grass was greener then ever. "Why do I have to close my eyes?" Cassie asked laughing, "Where are we going?" Adam stopped, "We aren't going any further till you close your eyes." Adam said, "You have to listen to me; I am a prefect after all." Cassie laughed, "Fine, I'll close my eyes." Adam grabbed her arm and led her across the grounds. "We're almost there." Adam said after a few minutes. After another five minutes they stopped. "Okay, open your eyes." Adam said, Cassie grinned and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in amazement, they were standing at the opening of a great cave. "It's my secret hideout, no one else knows about it." "Oh, it's wonderful." Cassie said. She turned to Adam.  
"It's beau- Adam?" Adam had a blank look on his face, and behind him stood a tall figure hooded and cloaked so she couldn't see his face. Before she could say anything, the figure expanded his arm and Adam did the same, like he was his puppet.  
"Adam?" Cassie said backing away her foot slipped, she looked behind her she was standing on the edge of a cliff. Then when she looked back around to Adam, he shoved her making her fall back over the cliff. "NO!"  
She screamed, it grew dark around her then she landed, in water. Cassie sat up and looked around she was in the Great Hall, people around her were screaming and running; the Great Hall was filling up with water, "Avada Kedavra!" Came a familiar voice, then a blast of green light. Then a voice far off calling her, she closed her eyes and opened them once more, but now she was back in the Iocose common room.  
Ami, Devon and Adam were standing in front of her, "What? Where?" Cassie asked in wonderment. "You're in the Iocose common room." Devon said. "Cassie I asked, are you ready?" Cassie looked over to Adam, Cassie smiled, "Yup, what did you have to do?" She asked carefully, Adam said, "I was feeding my cat. He gets hungry you know."  
Cassie laughed then she stopped, that's weird, Cassie thought; "Oh, this is Ami, and this is Devin." Ami waved as she took out her wand, taped her mouth, "I know Adam, and I've been going here for a year now; hello there Adam." Ami said, she had her voice back. "Devin is a freshman though."  
"I can speak for me' self Ami." He reproachfully, "I'm Devin." Adam smiled, "Hello Ami, nice to meet you Devin. Well, we better go Cassie." "Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Ami, Devin." Ami smiled brightly, "You too." Devin gave Cassie a said sort of smile, Cassie saw this but thought nothing of it. As they turned to leave Cassie couldn't help but think that that happened before. She shook her head, no it couldn't have.  
  
"Cassie, come on! Close your eyes!" Adam said tugging Cassie out the main doors and onto the front lawn of UUM. In the dome it was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the sun shone brightly, and the grass was greener then ever. Cassie walked slower, this all seemed familiar. "Why do I have to close my eyes?" Cassie asked laughing, "Where are we going?" Adam stopped, "We aren't going any further till you close your eyes." Adam said, "You have to listen to me; I am a prefect after all." Cassie frowned, it clicked. It had happened before, in her dream vision or whatever she just had, everything was happening the way it did. "Uh, Adam I'm but I got to be going!" She said hurriedly, walking quickly away from Adam. "But, hey Cassie!" Cassie picked up speed and ran to the doors of the Great Hall.  
Cassie sighed once she got inside, "Why do I keep having these, visions?" She asked herself in a whisper. She looked around, she shook her head, and "You're losing it Cassie." "What you lose?" Cassie jerked her head up she jumped. "Oh, it's just you Serena." Serena smiled, "Hiya!" She said in her usual happy voice, "You lose something? I could help you find it." Cassie grinned, "No, I didn't lose anything. I was just thinking out loud." Cassie walked over to the stairs, Serena cocked her head "Well, then that's not thinking. It's talking," She followed Cassie, "So, you really weren't thinking, you were talking." Cassie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I was talking to myself." Serena stopped, "Well, you were talking a loud, so really if you were talking to yourself you would have thought it? Don't you think?" Cassie turned around, "Could we please just drop it?" Serena frowned, "I was just saying-"Cassie turned and started to walk back up the stairs, "well, PLEASE don't. I've got enough on my mind already." Serena scoffed, "See if I ever help you look for something you lost again." And with that she walked away. Cassie put her hand to her forehead, "She's a ditz." She said to herself.  
  
She walked into the Library, "Visions," She said quietly, "I need to find a book on visions." She walked around the library searching for books all about visions and seeing the future. She was busy looking at the books on the selves to see who see backed into. "Oh sorry, hi Devon." And sure enough there was Devon, turning red. "H-hi Cassie, what are y-you doing h-ere?" Cassie hid the books she had in her arms, "Oh just looking around, 'Potions for Love'?" She read the title of the book in Devon's arms, he gasped looked down and hid it behind his back. "Isn't from the restricted section?" Cassie said, Devon blushed; "Yeah, well Professor Mongo gave me permission to get it out. It's for a report for her class, potions you know; extra credit." Cassie smirked, "Oh, okay. Is Ami with you?" Devon shook his head, "No, she isn't. She's back in the Common room." Devon said side stepping as Cassie went to look behind his back. "Alright, well I better be going. Bye Devon." Cassie said and she checked out the books and left the library, she looked around to see if anybody was near, she head behind a pillar and watched as Devon came out of the library, he had the book tucked under his left arm, he scanned the corridor; he sighed. "Close one." Cassie heard him say quietly, and she watched as Devon walked quickly away and down the stairs, perhaps heading to Professor Mongo's class, Cassie thought. She came out from behind the pillar, "I wonder if there's a place I could read these in private. Away from everyone." She said walking around caring the three books she had checked out. "Not the girl's bathroom, hmm.Where to go where to go? "She sighed, and then she came upon an empty classroom. Cassie looked around to see if anyone was near. Then she went to open the door, "Locked," Cassie took out her wand, "Alohomora!" Cassie grinned, and opened the now unlocked door. She stepped in and closed it. 


End file.
